


Sleepless Nights

by hmweasley



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang Week 2018, Kid Fic, Married Aang/Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Aang wakes up to Bumi's cries.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day nine of Kataang Week 2018: midnight.

Aang groaned once he was awake enough to realize that it was Bumi’s cries that had roused him. Turning over, he saw Katara begin to stir, and the sight defogged his brain enough that he quickly sat up.

“I’ll get him,” he said, voice thick with sleep.

Katara mumbled something unintelligible and sunk back down onto her pillow. Even in the darkness, Aang could see the dark circles under her eyes from the moonlight shining through the window, and it motivated him to slip out from under the blankets. He didn’t even hiss as the late autumn air hit his skin.

They’d known what they were getting into when Bumi was born, and as Aang reached the infant’s bassinet and picked him up, he didn’t feel any resentment for the infant no matter how badly his eyes wanted to fall shut.

“What’s the matter?” he muttered, keeping his voice low to not disturb Katara even as Bumi’s cries continued to echo through the air.

It didn’t take long for the smell of poop to alert Aang to the problem. By now, he could change Bumi’s diapers with very little thought needed, and his sleep deprived mind kept zoning out as he went through the process of changing his son.

Bumi was asleep within seconds of being placed back in his bassinet, and Aang stood above him for a moment, grinning at the peaceful sight. Soon, though, his eyes fluttered shut, and he swayed to the side as his exhaustion tried to overtake him again.

As he got back into bed, a quick glance at the clock told him it was only a few minutes past midnight. He sighed in satisfaction as he settled into the mattress. At least he had a few hours before he needed to be up. Maybe, just maybe, Bumi would sleep until dawn.


End file.
